Ranking Dojo
Ranking Dojo (ネコ道場にてランキングの間) is an event that first appeared from July 31st to August 7th, 2017. This event was officially added in the 6.3 update. The Ranking Dojo is accessed from the Catclaw Dojo menu, so the player needs to unlock the Catclaw Dojo feature in order to participate by completing Chapter 1 of Empire of Cats. About Ranking Dojo During this event, the cat on the front door is replaced with the ranking as shown below. A new, blue-colored Dojo area called the Arena of Honor is available aside Hall of Initiates. On the right from top to bottom are the Rewards List button, the Ranking Chart and personal statistics including personal high score, personal ranking in percentage and personal title: About Ranking Dojo Battles The player has 3 instead of the usual 5 minutes limit during a Ranking Dojo stage (ランキングステージ, Ranking Stage). These stages require 1 Cat Food or 30 Energy to play. If the player exits the game during the battle, Cat Food won't be refunded. Other than that, stage's gimmick is same as regular Dojo Stages: *The player has an unlimited supply of Speed Ups and Cat CPUs, other items are disabled. *The player's score increases as their cats defeat enemies. *Defeating enemies won't give money. *After 3 minutes, remaining enemies on screen are not wiped, nothing happens even if they knockout the Cat Base. *The enemy base is an indestructible Scarecrow. After clearing a Ranking Stage, the player will be given a title depend on the score, this requires Internet connection to update the ranking. List of Ranking Dojo Stages *Crimson Trial - Contains Red and Angel enemies, such as Bore and Angelic Sleipnir, along with a Dober P.D. *Shadow Trial - Contains Alien and Black enemies, such as Dark Otter and Elizabeth the LVIth, along with a Camelle. *Phoenix Trial - Contains Floating and Zombie enemies, such as Pigeon de Sable, Li'l Bun Bun and Zroco, along with a Kory. *Into the Fray: Servants Strike! - Exclusively appears during the Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel Collaboration Event. Contains the Servants from the collab, along with Gory Blacks, Doge Darks, Squire Rels and Kang Roos. *Attack of the Shakurels - Exclusively appears during the Shakurel Planet Collaboration Event. Contains the enemies from the collab. Rewards List Depends on personal ranking in percentage, the player will be given a title and receive rewards sent to their mailbox found in the Main Menu. :When the Ranking Dojo was first released, all rankings gave the player 20 Cat Food. This was later changed to compensate the players' effort in the rankings. Notes During Ranking Dojo There are more cautions besides Internet connection during this event: ※イベント期間終了後、随時、結果発表と報酬付与を行って参りますが、反映に時間がかかる場合がございます ※データ改ざん等の不正行為を確認した場合、スコアを無効とします。また、アカウント停止の措置を行う場合もあります。 ※「ランキングの間」は「日本編」第１章クリア後にプレイ可能になります。 Translation: ※Some time after the event, the result announcements and rewards will take place, although it may take a bit of time to apply them ※Illegitimate activities such as modifying data will result in disqualification; the account may be banned under certain circumstances ※Ranking Dojo will be accessible as long as you have cleared EoC Chapter 1 Gallery Ranking_Dojo_reward_JP.jpg|Ranking Rewards (JP) Ranking Dojo first period.jpg|Notice first time Reference *https://www.reddit.com/r/battlecats/comments/6q2fbt/announcement_bcjp_event_data/ *Crimson Trial *Shadow Trial *Phoenix Trial Category:Game Features Category:Event